


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, College Student Lucas, Common Cold, Dom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Flirty Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Lee Taeyong-centric, M/M, Mafia Member Jungwoo, Mutual Pining, Poor Lucas has no idea what's happening, Sick Lee Taeyong, Slow Burn, Sub Lee Taeyong, Sub Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Taeyong is a panciked gay, Teasing, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas is a Panicked Gay, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress, college student taeyong, jungwoo is a tease, someone save him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23823736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Taeyong/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 5





	Untitled

**1:05 PM**

Lee Taeyong has been having a really rough week.

First,he was late in turning in a assignment which wasn't that big of deal honestly,since he's been late before.Then it got worse.He came down with a bad cold the day of an important test and he was unable to get out of it and sure enough passed out right there in the classroom.After that he was sent home for a couple of days to rest and this is where we are now.

Him laying down in bed,feeling miserable and not any better than the day he collapsed in class.


End file.
